Journey Through Heaven's Gate
by lynnsnow
Summary: The Holy Dimension is in trouble! With their new friends, the Tamers, will Kari, T.K, Davis, Tai and Matt, with thier new friend Takato, save the dimension which has become warzone or will they fail and succumb to the temptations and punsihment that the Demon Lords went through? Read On to find out
1. Prologue

There is trouble in the Holy Dimension, but the trouble is way too big for Two Celestial Angels to handle. Therefore, the Chosen Children are called back to the Digital World with the help of their new friends, the Tamers. And together, they must defeat the Demon Lords once again. Without the help of most of the Chosen Children and the Tamers, and with the only exception of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's Jogress Evolution into Omegamon, the odds are slim, but will they make it?

This is a Story Cross over between the Adventure 01 & 02, with the Tamers.

Notes: I will be using the original Japanese version, and will use Shinka instead of Digivolve and Jogress Shinka instead of DNA Digivolve, but I will, however, use the english dub names, but not the Digimon names, as I like Tailmon instead of Gatomon.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

Chapter 0 Prologue

"There's trouble in the Holy Dimension!" Patamon exclaimed to his fellow Digimon friends.

"Oh gosh, not again!" Tailmon exclaimed. However, much to her chagrin, this _trouble_ was far greater than she had expected and she would have to call in the help of the chosen children once again. As you see, when Piemon was sent through Holyangemon's Heaven's Gate attack, he, on multiple attempts, influenced the God there and turned him into an evil Digimon. On multiple attempts, all that was needed was a visit from the Digimon sovereigns or the two celestial angels knows as Ofanimon and Seraphimon, and the problem was solved. None the less, much to both Patamon and Tailmon's astonishment, there were other Digimon out in the Digital World who could use the attack Heaven's Gate. However, they already knew this, but could not remember due to the rebirths of both Patamon and Tailmon respectively. The only ones who actually remembered were the Four Sovereigns and not even the Royal Knights knew of such a dimension.

Heaven's Gate was a portal to the Holy Dimension created by the Royal Knights, Three Celestial Angels and the four Digimon Sovereigns for evil Digimon to go as punishment. Especially after the fiasco with the Seven Great Demon Lords, where they wrecked the Digital World and took over, and even had plans to venture out to other dimensions and take over them. The Four Sovereigns interfered and it was the Three Celestial Angels with the aid of the Royal Knights who stopped the Demon Lords at the darkest hour when the Sovereigns had no more power to fight them. Still, Cherubimon went through to the dimension after he had been corrupted and he was cured, and Beezlebumon: Blast Mode went through with the punishment and came out purified, therefore, the dimension was not a total waste of effort. However, all of the remainder of the Seven Demon Lords went through as punishment and still have not come out. As you see, the punishment was crucial. Nine layers of pure torture and only after the ninth layer can you truly face the final test, then you are considered purified and are ready to be accepted to enter the Digital World to be reborn again in Child Form, with no memories of your previous life, as nobody should or will ever know of who you really are and the cruel torture of your previous life. Other Digimon like Demon have escaped the torture, but it was only when Piemon corrupted the God of the Holy Dimention, and Demon was smart enough to trick the gate's keeper to not erase his memory and send him through the DIgital World completely unscathed. But much to Demon's chagrin, he was sent into the depths of Dagomon's Ocean by the Chosen Children. There, both Demon and Dagomon plotting ways to get out, but they were all in vain. Dagomon's idea was always to drag in the child of light to reproduce and then when the portal opened again, the babies would get set free into the real world. Although all attempts proved to have failed, it was still the most successful idea and on occasion the child of light would have be dragged in unknowingly. But due to her friends help, she got out unharmed. This angered Dagomon to rage, and Demon's attempts still have not succeeded. However, this is not a story for Demon and Dagomon, this story is about the journey into the Holy Dimension.

Therefore, only the Royal Knights, Three Celestial angels and the Four Sovereigns could enter the Holy Dimension without question, as they were the creator of the Gate, and the Gate Keepers were assigned by them to look after the Holy Dimension and call to whenever the Dimension was in trouble. The Gate Keepers mostly, always contacted the Celestial Angels, or their child and adult forms, as they were the first to remember the dimension and could easily open a gate. Also, in the Holy Dimension, both Tailmon and Patamon could evolve to Ultimate and will and therefore the Sovereigns never gave them trouble about who should fix the problem, as the Sovereigns were too busy looking after the Digital World to bother about another dimension. Of course, the Royal Knights were never called in as none of them remembered or knew of another dimension.

The only Digimon who could rebel against the program in the Holy Dimension was Piemon, as his punishment was not as severe as the Demon Lords as he had not caused too much trouble, only harming the Chosen Children by turning them into keychains, but he was stopped and was sent to the Holy Dimension through Holyangemon's Heaven's Gate attack. It was there he met the Demon Lords and saw their torture. Which he was subjected to, but it was not as painful, as he only had four layers of torture. But he was given rest days, to when he was too tired, he could rest, but the Demon Lords could not, and were constantly trialled for in the court of law in the justly Holy Dimension. On multiple attempts, Piemon was successful, but only one Digimon escaped, and that was Demon. Piemon could not escape, as he was sent there by one of the Celestial Angels, and only a Celestial Angel could decide if he could be released. It was not surprising that Piemon was a scheming Digimon, he always plotted when he was resting, and since he was given the time to relax, the Demon Lords grew jealous and therefore they would never escape as they could not pass the second test. And the thing with the Holy Dimension was that it was not handled by Digimon Sovereigns or any Digimon for the fact. It was managed by a knight of the highest order, not the Royal Knights, but nobody new the name of this knight. All that is known is that he is the successor of the Holy Dimension and that it was probably someone from his family line that created the dimension some 2000 years ago. After the Demon Lords were defeated, they were sent 1000 years ago, and it was Piemon who was the new comer when he was sent there 5 years ago. He was new to the program and was grateful to the Demon Lords to showing him around, telling him all the secrets into getting out of the dimension and how did he repay them? By siting down and watching them suffer. This was what made the remaining five Demon Lords angry and jealous, as after their help. he did not do anything to help them, besides corrupt the knight and allow Demon to escape. But that was the only time he successfully let someone escape as that was when he first was sent to the dimension and the knight was letting his guard down and was easily tricked into doing bad deeds.

* * *

Authors Notes: This is a story that I've had in my mind for a while, and if the idea has been used before, I sincerely apologize. Please rate and review if you think it is a good story as I will definitely continue with this story for as long as I can keep up with myself. I have more chapters that I am coming up with and I will have to reorganize my thoughts to write the next chapter, which will go up by the end of next week.


	2. Chapter 1

There is trouble in the Holy Dimension, but the trouble is way too big for Two Celestial Angels to handle. Therefore, the Chosen Children are called back to the Digital World with the help of their new friends, the Tamers. And together, they must defeat the Demon Lords once again. Without the help of most of the Chosen Children and the Tamers, and with the only exception of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon's Jogress Evolution into Omegamon, the odds are slim, but will they make it?

This is a Story Crossover between the Adventure 01 & 02, with the Tamers.

Notes: I will be using the original Japanese version, and will use Shinka instead of Digivolve and Jogress Shinka instead of DNA Digivolve, but I will, however, use the english dub names, but not the Digimon names, as I like Tailmon instead of Gatomon, and Dukemon instead of Gallantmon, all because they sound way cooler.

Finally Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

Chapter 1 Holy or Hell's Dimension

"We need to find a Holy Stone!" Patamon said with much anxiety.

"Agreed, as fast as possible. We don't know the magnitude of the problem, and we need to solve it fast." Tailmon replied in the same tone as Patamon. They had to find a Holy Stone in order for Patamon to evolve into Holyangemon to open up a gate. And after BlackWarGreymon destroyed all but one of the Holy Stones, it was going to be difficult to find one as the seeds planted by Qinglongmon have not fully matured and was ready to give the divine power for Patamon to evolve into Holyangemon. The last known location of the Holy Stone was in the mountains of Digitamamon's soup kitchen. However, it was not there the last time they had to enter the Holy Dimension to fight of the evil. Therefore, the two Digimon came to the conclusion that the Holy Stones moved, much to their disappointment. However, they confronted the Four Sovereigns about the matter and they gave an excellent explanation. The last remaining Holy Stone was supposed to keep the dimensional barrier between the Digital World, Human World and other unknown dimensions, therefore, they constantly moved the stone to protect it. The two Digimon, however, were tempted to ask help from the chosen children to find the Holy Stone, but that would create even more chaos as the chosen children would also like to come along and there would not be enough time to get the dimension fixed as the two Digimon knew that there would be arguing and confusion of the dimension. They could, however, get the help of their friends to find the Stone.

Their Digimon friends knew of the Holy Dimension but never questioned about it or asked to go to the dimension as they knew it was dangerous to enter and they would not be able to enter anyways, V-mon, Agumon and Gabumon could enter, but Tailmon and Patamon kept it a secret as they knew that Magnamon and Omegamon were both Royal Knights, and as the Sovereigns requested that the Royal Knights not know of the dimension, both Tailmon and Patamon would accede to their request and go in alone and as they could easily beat any evil in the Holy Dimension as there, their power was boosted ten fold, so they could even enter in their Perfect Levels and defeat the Demon Lords or Piemon, therefore there was really no need for backup at all.

After what seemed like forever, "We found it!" Agumon and Gabumon said in unison. Both Tailmon and Patamon ran to the location and quickly, Patamon evolved into Holyangemon.

Evolution

*Patamon Shinka Angemon*

*Angemon Cho Shinka Holyangemon*

"Heaven's Gate!" Holyangemon said. The gate then opened and both Holyangemon and Tailmon entered. The gate then closed.

"I wonder what the Holy Dimension looks like!" Agumon said in a curious tone.

"Probably made up of clouds and a Golden Gate to enter the Palace!" Gabumon exclaimed, much to the other Digimons surprise.

"You know what guys, we should not even want to know how it looks like, or else Tailmon will get angry!" V-mon gave a concerned look.

"And this is all because you love Tailmon, isn't it?" Armadimon teased. And with that, V-mon blushed and his blue face turned the shade of Hawkmon's feathers.

"Aren't you over Tailmon already? I mean, both Tailmon and Patamon have been together for ages, there is no way Tailmon would dump Patamon for you, V-mon. Besides, when they evolve to Ultimate, they are both Celestial Angels, do you really think that Tailmon would like another Digimon who cannot get to Ultimate on your own?" Hawkmon reasoned.

"I guess your right." V-mon replied with a sad tone.

"Don't be sad V-mon, there are other nice and pretty Digimon out there and you will one day meet one of them" Gabumon said, trying to cheer his friend up. With that, V-mon cheered up and was happy once again.

"Thanks Gabumon" V-mon said, grateful of his friends gesture.

Much to the two Digimon's dismay, the Holy Dimension had turned into Hell's Dimension. "It's never been that bad before!" Tailmon exclaimed. Suddenly, a Gate keeper approached them.

"Finally, the Angels of Hope and Light are here! Hurry, there isn't enough time. The Holy Knight is dying!"

With that, Holyangemon suddenly de-evolved back into Patamon. "Huh? What happened? Why am I Patamon again?"

"The dimension is losing it's devine powers, it will be useless unless you can defeat the Dark Masters!"

"Their back?" Both Digimon said in unison.

"Yes, and stronger than ever!" the Gate Keeper exclaimed.

"Let's evolve to Ultimate then!" Tailmon suggested. Patamon just nodded in agreement.

Evolution

*Tailmon Warp Shinka Ofainimon*

*Patamon Warp Shinka Seraphimon *

The two Celestial Angels quickly went to the Holy Knight. "Save the Holy Dimension, I'll be fine!" The Holy Knight told them. And as Ofanimon was the mother of the Digital World, she could not abandon the poor soul. Seraphimon, however, was sympathetic, but he was the Angel of punishment, and was the one who declared that the Demon Lords were to be sent here.

"Let's go, Ofanimon. There is no use here, the fighting is out there!" Seraphimon told his friend. Ofanimon just nodded and left the night to the care of the Gate Keepers.

However, much to their astonishment, after they left, the Gate Keeper that Ofanimon had left the Knight in the care of was actually Lilithmon in disguise. "Nazer Nail!" Lilithmon said, and with one scratch on the Knight's Body, the Knight was destroyed into pure ash, and was collected in the ashen pot with many other ashes of people.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ofanimon's attack was cast. A holy light from its lance appeared and stopped Belphemon: Rage Mode rights in its tracks.

"The Celestial Angels, I finally have someone more of my calibre. That knight was weak, too weak. Gift Of Darkness!" A slash from its hellfire-wrapped claws attacked Ofanimon, but missed by an inch.

"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon attacked. Seven great orbs of holy energy appeared and fired at Belphemon: Rage Mode. To the angel's surprise, the attacks did not even harm him.

"This is now the Darkness Dimension! Now that the Knight is dead, this is our realm!" Belphemon: Rage Mode declared. "Here, our powers are boosted ten fold while your powers are reduced to zero!"

"No..." Ofanimon broke down. It was her job to take care of all creatures, except the evil ones, and to hear that the Holy Knight died was so sudden.

"Unforgivable! Ascension Hallow!" Seraphimon's attack casted powerful bolts of lightning on Belphemon: Rage Mode.

"Not even a scratch! Ha! You angels are weak in this dimension. My turn! Lampranthus!" Belphemon: Rage Mode said. With that, back flames from the chains coiled around its body was released.

"Aargghh..., How in the world did he get so powerful?" Both angels said in unison.

"You know, he's not the only Demon Lord here, Belphemon, why do you get all the fun. Allow me to finish of this pathetic excuses for Celestial Angels."

"Sure, go ahead" Belphemon: Rage Mode replied.

"Lucemon Falldown Mode, what kind of trickery have you pulled this time!" Seraphimon questioned.

"I see you remember my voice, Seraphimon. Paradise Lost!" with that, Seraphimon was met with a fury of punches, got kicked into the air, and was sent back down with a hard kick by Lucemon Falldown Mode.

"How dare you! Sefirot Crystal!" Several small crystals in the shape of the Sephirtoth attacked Lucemon. To her surprise, Lucemon was unharmed.

"Its no wonder you let me finish these angels off Belphemon, they are weak and not even worth our time! Dead or Alive!" Lucemon Falldown Mode then summoned an orb of light was then fused with a dark orb and thrown at the Celestial Angels. After the explosion settled, both Tailmon and Patamon were severely wounded. Then, the Gate Keeper quickly rushed over and opened a gate to The Digital World, where he sent the injured Tailmon and Patamon through.

"You will open the gate again!" Belphemon and Lucemon shouted at the Gate Keeper in unison.

"I've used up all my power, I'll be leaving now." and the Gate Keeper turned into duct and floated away.

"Darn it!" Lucemon cried out.

"It doesn't matter anymore, this is our dimension, we can now plan to venture out to other dimensions." Barbamon said with an evil tone.

Both Tailmon and Patamon were exhausted. They were surprised at what had happened before, The Demon Lords actually defeated them. They had come back to the Digital World, and they were looking for their friends. After a while, Agumon spotted them and they both ran for him, but as soon as they reached him, they collapsed and fainted from exhaustion. Agumon quickly found the others. "Wow! They have never come back like that before, I wonder what happened?" Palmon cried out in shock.

Upon seeing Tailmon, V-mon ran for her and carried her to a safe cavern. The Digimon then did the smart thing and called their partners.

* * *

Author's Notes: What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Rate and Review as this is my first fan fiction I am doing and i hope it is enjoyable. The next chapter will probably be up in two days. It really depends if i have the time to write the next chapter. The first few chapters will be leading up to the climax, and the climax probably will not happen until Chapter five or six, so if it is interesting, let me know. I've decided over the week that I will upload each chapter every Friday once I get back from school, so for those wondering, around 2 pm pacific. It's going up early today as I am sick and I do not have school.


End file.
